Adrena Lyn Rush
by Corey M. Smith
Summary: Kim, Ron and the rest of the family go to Houston ,Tx(NASA to be exact) because of Kim's Dad, when they arrive, they find out Adrena Lyn Has Been Released from prison, and now, She's after Ron! RR!
1. Think ouside the bun, or car

I've got it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've found THE, loophole!!!!!!!!! Wait...nope...  
  
*In depressed mood*...I don't Own Kim Possible  
  
, Bla bla bla bla bla bla  
  
Disney does, bla bla bla bla...  
  
Preview:  
  
*Kim is packing clothes for something*  
  
Ron: Kim! Hurry, we're gonna be late!  
  
Kim: Calm down Ron, I highly doubt we'll be left by our parents, especially when they're going on a trip to another state.  
  
Ron: Well, I don't want to get stuck in traffic.  
  
Kim: just because people say there's bad traffic in Houston (Had to…) doesn't mean there is!  
  
Later, in Houston, Texas (I-10 East to be exact)….  
  
*Kim has her arms crossed, there is a ton of traffic and the car isn't really moving*  
  
Ron: you were saying?  
  
Kim gives Ron (who is sitting behind her) a dirty look.  
  
Ron: I should be quiet now, shouldn't I…  
  
Mrs. Dr. Possible: Relax kids, we should be out of this traffic in-  
  
Radio: Well Dana, how's traffic?   
  
'Dana': not good if your on I-10 East, there are 3 reported accidents, lanes are blocked up for some 4 to 5 miles, you should try to stay away from there right now….*radio person goes on*  
  
Kim: Now they tell us!  
  
Mr. Dr. Possible: Well, I had to come, so I guess this is my fault…*beat* um…  
  
Ron: Kim, tell me I'm not dreaming…  
  
Kim: Ron, that's a Taco Bell, not Bueno Nacho…  
  
Rufus: *popping out of Ron's pocket* mmm, Nachos!  
  
Mr. Dr. Possible: Hey, traffic's letting up!  
  
Ron:*Screaming* EXIT!!  
  
Mr. Dr. Possible:Wha-  
  
*Ron grabs the wheel turning towards the Exit...only to hit oncoming traffic*  
  
Jim&Tim:COOL!  
  
Kim&Mr.&Mrs.Dr. Possible:Roooooooon!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron:My bad....  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Dr Drakken: Then-  
  
Corey: Wait! Drakken! Your fired! you not supposed to be in this story!  
  
Dr. Drakken: But-!  
  
Corey: I'm serious this time!  
  
Shego:*under her breath* thats what you said the last 8 times...  
  
Corey: THAT'S IT! BOTH OF YOU! OUT!  
  
Shego: Hey how'd you- oh yeah, you wrote it...  
  
Drakken: *on cell phone* Yeah, mom, we need a place to stay...  
  
Shego: Not your mom AGAIN!  
  
Corey: Sorry about that! now action!................I said ACTION!...............THAT'S IT! YOUR ALL FIRED!  
  
Ron:Then who'll do the story?  
  
Corey: Um, Uh, *seeing a rat* Hey you! you be Rufus!  
  
Rufus: Hey! *He pounces on Corey*  
  
Corey:*all you can see is the shadow, and what apears to be Rufus Stabbing me* No! OWWWWWWWW! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO! OKAY,*Laughing* You're all re-hired....  
  
*Rufus cralws out of his shirt* 


	2. Freefall

*Sorry i've Been gone for so long....Well, IM BACK!*  
  
PS: MSP=Mrs. Possible MRP=Mr. Possible  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Later, in some Hotel...  
  
MRP: Ronald, You'll be sharing a room with the Twee-I mean Jim and Tim.  
  
Tim&Jim:(Evil Grin)  
  
Ron:Aw man!  
  
MSP: And Kimmy, you'll be with us.  
  
Kim: Beats the Tweebs...  
  
Tim&Jim: Hey!  
  
MRP: Well, since the car is, uh, 'temporarily-  
  
Jim and Tim: Destroyed.  
  
MRP: We'll, uh, have to take the bus.  
  
Ron: What no Taxis?  
  
kim: Ron, this is Houston, not New York.  
  
MSP: Were gonna go make arrangments for transportation.( Mr. And Mrs. Possible Leave.)  
  
Jim: Lets go throw Water ballons off the balcony at people in the pool!  
  
Tim: Yeah! And we can fill them with honey!  
  
Both: Hoosha!(They run off to acomplish their 'Evil deed of the Day')  
  
Ron:(to Kim) Now What?  
  
Kim: Well, I'm definetly not going swiming...  
  
TV: today, former TV dare devil, Adrenna Lyn, escaped from prison, she left a note saying, quote "Look out Ron Stoppable, I'm comming for you!" it also stated "Be sure to tune in, channel 1-1000, 8PM-10PM"  
  
Ron: Houston, we have a problem...  
  
Somewhere on a plane...  
  
Some Guy: Um, I have a name!  
  
Me: Well what is it?  
  
Guy: Summ, Gye...  
  
Summ Gye: This is it Lyn!  
  
Adrenna Lyn: make sure you get it on tape!--I stand here above Houston Texas, about to freefall 10,000 Feet into downtown-without a parachute! Freaky!!!(She jumps out fallowed by the Camera guy-"Ahem..." I mean Summ Gye.)  
  
She falls a long time then grags onto a bar attatched to another and swings ontop of a bus.  
  
lyn: Next Stop-Ron Stoppable! 


	3. Explosive events

Back in a Hotel Room....  
  
Kim: Ron, I really think that Lyn won't be able to find you.  
  
ron: Uh huh, Right, and I should Belive this why?  
  
Kim: Ron! She's probably hundreds of miles away from-(adrenna Lyn Burst through the window) Here...  
  
Addrena Lyn: Hello Ron Stoppable!  
  
Kim: Good bye!( she throws a dest at her sending Lyn back through the window-and into the pool.) Let's get out of here!  
  
Ron: Right behind you KP!  
  
Lyn: Errr! You Can run but you can't-(a balloon filled with honey hits her)AHH!  
  
Jim and Tim: Score!  
  
Back to Kim and Ron...  
  
Kim: (Pulls out Kimmunicator) Wade! Addrenna Lyn is-  
  
wade: Back? Don't you watch the news?  
  
Kim: Wade!  
  
Wade: Right, Addrena Lyn's not alone, she's got her camera man, Summ Gye.  
  
Kim: What's his name?  
  
Wade: Summ Gye. It's spelt S-u-m-m G-y-e.  
  
Kim: Well he's just a camera Guy, I dougbt he's very dangerous...  
  
Summ Gye: You should really reconcider...  
  
Kim: Hmmm, I'll pass.  
  
Ron: Kim, look out!  
  
Kim turned around in time to see a flying chair, then-)  
  
Kim: Ahh!  
  
Lyn: You know, I'd love to stay here and play, but I've got Buisness to do, GET HIM!  
  
Summ Gye: Gotcha!(Throws a lasso at Ron)  
  
Ron: KP!  
  
Lyn: See ya! Oh, and take this lovely parting gift. (Throws a bomb) FREAKY!!!(Runs out of building into a waiting bus)  
  
Kim: Run!  
  
Everyone runs off and the bomb explodes-sorta  
  
Kim: Confetti?  
  
Wade: No wonder she pleaded insanity...  
  
*DUN! DUN! DUN! R+R!!!!* 


End file.
